Apples and Cinnamon
by Nami1415
Summary: Roxas and Axel have problems... Will they work it out? Or will the gap between them cause their relationship to collapse? Find out in the new rollercoaster tale of two lovers in Apples and Cinnamon!
1. Chapter 1

I'm gonna make my first musical fanfic…..Enjoy. Oh, Bold and Italicized words are lyrics.

Song is _Apples and Cinnamon_ by Utada…. Sorry It's short.

Me no own.

Roxas ran out of the building. Tears streamed down his face as the bitter truth settled in, like a weed in the garden of Eden. The last 5 minutes replayed in his eyes. He ran into an alley and leaned on a wall.

_**Tell me what is on your mind. **_

_**Help me 'cause I'd like to know. **_

_**What the hell is going on?**_

…_**Never thought I'd sing this song.**_

Roxas wiped the tears from his face and stood up. He walked down the snowy street, his tears making fresh trails down his face.

_**Let's not get started with the he-said-she-saids.**_

_**Sometimes it just doesn't go as planned.**_

He shook his head and gazed at the vibrant, red sunset ahead of him. The color matched…his hair. He cursed himself, no, he wasn't gonna think about him.

_**Started out so simple and innocent,**_

_**Chemistry like apples and cinnamon.**_

Roxas' heart tugged painfully in his chest and a lump formed in his throat.

_**I can't believe that you and me had fallen out of love,**_

_**And everybody used to be so envious of us.**_

He paused , taking one last glance at the setting sun and opened his house door.

_**Chemistry like apples and cinnamon,**_

_**What we had,**_

_**Was just too good**_

…_**..good to last.**_

_**He sighed and stepped in, closing the door behind him. The night would be long without him and Roxas would feel sad and lost without his love beside him….**_

_**AUTHOUR'S NOTE: **_

_**Yes, short. But if you want more, review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry it took so long to update! My computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING. So, to thank my wonderful reviewers,Yakusoku-xion and Legendariot, I decided I was going to make this a funny chapter. So what other artist to use Charlie McDonnell?! So here it is! Chemical Love By Charlieissocoollike! yay! Enjoy! 'italics'=thoughts and song lyrics. just so you know...

DISCLAIMER: Me no own.

I shook my head as I watched the blonde run out the door and slam the door. How did it go so wrong... I remember when I first saw him. I was a junior in high school a hormone driven teen as any other guy my age and damn, Roxy wasn't that bad looking himself...

flashback...

I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a tray of random mystery meat. I paid for it and turned around immediately stopped, I was staring in the general direction of the new transfer student and damn, he was looking good...

'From the moment that I saw you, yeah it had to be love. Boy I can't help but adore you, knew you'd fit me like a glove.'

My thoughts raced as I watched the charming boy laugh with a group of friends.

'What a life we have in store to spend together and stuff. You're a beauty, what a cutie, it's undoubtedly love...  
it's undoubtedly looooove~'

I still hadn't moved. I was entranced by him. I gulped and tried to move but I was frozen.

'My legs are going weak, and my heart is beating fast. I'm knowing I should speak to him, but I'm unsure what to ask. I feel like my technique might not be up to the task, but he's the love that I do seek...'

My eyes drifted downwards ever so slightly.

'and hey, he's got a nice ass...'

I rolled my eyes at myself thinking how idiotic that last thought was. I moved to an empty table, still watching the petite blonde.

'And when he looks at me I hope he feels the same. Due to the hormone that's released inside his brain...'

I took a bite of my sandwich and thought back to my health class.

'Dopamine. Dopamine. It's a catecholamine neurotransmitter, which means it sends a message in your brain to tell you that you think that boy you're looking at is fitter to make offspring with than any other dame.'

I rolled my eyes again at my nerdiness and tried to focus on my lunch to no avail. I glanced back up and saw the blonde look at him then quickly look away. I flushed and looked back down, averting my gaze.

'And when he looks at me, yes I can feel it beating. I can tell from the shortness of breath. That my body has reacted to our wandering eyes meeting, and the high I'm on's comparable to meth.'

I grimaced, but said nothing.

'But methamphetamine's a drug of which I'm clean. Though I can't say the same of dopamine. Dopamine. dopamine.'

I forgot about the blonde and back to the science lesson and continued it in my head.

'But dopamine's just one half of the tale. The chemical that gets you in the mood. There's another guy that you'll need to prevail, if you want to see a partner in the nude. Dopamine is useless without norepinephrine, focusing your efforts on one guy. telling you that he's the one who's making your head spin. If this were an oyster than he'd be the pearl.'

I look up and my eyes focus on two sea-blue eyes.

'And so I lock eyes with this boy. Ready for our love to unfurl. I just want to curl up with him. But he's looking at me like he's ready to hurl.'

He looked away from me, urgently saying something to his friends. They all look at me and try to hold back laughs. They walk away into the hallways, leaving me feeling like a broken hearted idiot.

'I guess that boy doesn't feel the same. I thought there was a spark, but it didn't light the flame. But I still have the urge to ask her name...'

I cut my thoughts short. Looking at the doors to the hallways and slumped.

'But that's not me, it's the hormone in my brain. Dopamine. And let's not forget norepinephrine. Dopamine's best friend, norepinephrine

I shook my head and poked at my salad with a plastic fork.

'From the moment that I saw him. Yeah I knew that it was love. Couldn't help but adore him, thought he'd fit me like a glove. But it turned out that my thoughts were just impulses, not enough to get this beauty's pretty booty.'

I sighed and propped my head up with my arm.

'It's just chemical love.'

I threw away my trash and left to walk to my next class. Not knowing that in less than 2 months, that pretty piece of foreign ass would be mine...

End of flashback

AN: Haha. So what'd you think? I thought it was pretty funny, but now I have to write a depressing one. Not about dopamine unfortunately. Review! Tell me what you think should happen next. I'm game for gore, but I need to be persuaded. No vampires though... or werewolves. I swear, one day, teen paranormal romance is gonna be a new book genre... That's the day I jump off a house.


End file.
